Brendan Cleary
Brendan Cleary (born 1958) is an English poet born in Northern Ireland.Brendan Cleary - poetry - Literature - Northern Ireland - Discover UK - About The UK - China Life Cleary was born in Carrickfergus, co. Antrim, Northern Ireland, where he attended Carrickfergus Grammar School. He moved in 1977 to Middlesbrough, a large town in northeast England, in order to attend Teesside Polytechnic. He then settled in Newcastle, where he founded Echo Room Press and was also the editor of Stand Magazine. Cleary earned a M.A. from Sunderland Polytechnic, which later became University of Sunderland in 1992.University of Sunderland - University History His collections include The Irish Card, Sacrilege, and Stranger in the House published by Wrecking Ball Press. His most recent work, Weightless, has been "described as a modern blues".Phrased & Confused - Emma Pollock, Chris T-T, Brendan Cleary and Sore Throat Cleary lives in Brighton, located on the south coast of England, where he also teaches poetry. Writing Hugo Williams: "Some of us stay home & write tame poems about wild things, Brendan Cleary gets out there & captures wild ones & brings them home alive."Poetry Problem Page, Pighog. Web, June 5, 2014. Roddy Lumsden: "Brendan Cleary's poetry creates a modern blues." Michael Blackburn: "From the beginning his work has shown an instinctual command of language - its movements, subtleties, shocks & rhythms - that many poets have to work hard to achieve." Publications Poetry *''Tears in the Burger Store''. Newcastle upon Tyne, UK: Jackson's Arm, 1985. *''Expecting Cameras''. Newcastle upon Tyne, UK: Echo Room Press, 1986. *''The Party's Upstairs''. Huddersfield, UK: Smith / Doorstop, 1987. *''Memos to Sensitive Eddie''. Huddersfield, UK: Wide Skirt, 1987. *''Newcastle is Benidorm''. Newcastle upon Tyne, UK: Echo Room Press, 1988. *''Crack''. Newcastle upon Tyne, UK: Echo Room Press, 1990. *''Transylvania''. Newcastle upon Tyne, UK: Echo Room Press, 1992. *''The Irish Card''. Newcastle upon Tyne, UK: Bloodaxe, 1993. *''White Bread and ITV: Selected poems, 1985-1990''. Huddersfield, UK: Wide Skirt Press, 1990. *''Sad Movies''. Brighton, UK: Ryton, 1996. *''London Hearts''. London: Bernard Stone, 1998. *''Sacrilege''. Newcastle upon Tyne, UK: Bloodaxe, 1998. *''Outside Left''. Belfast: Ha'penny, 1999. * Stranger in the House. Brough, UK: Wrecking Ball Press, 2001. * Jackson: Poems. Brighton, UK: Pighog Press, 2004. * Weightless: Poetry. London: Tall Lighthouse, 2006. *''Trees on Bear Road''. Heighington, UK: Sunk Island, 2008. * Some Turbulent Weather. London: Tall Lighthouse, 2008. * Goin' Down Slow: Selected Poems. London: Tall Lighthouse, 2010. *''Face''. Brighton, UK: Pighog, 2013. Edited *''The! Echo! Room: In dark times: An anthology of poetry from The Echo Room, 1983-1995''. Newcastle upon Tyne, UK: Echo Room Press, 1995? Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat."Search results = au:Brendan Cleary, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, June 5, 2014. See also * List of British poets References External links ;Poems *Two poems by Brendan Cleary ("Not Yet," "Lasagne") *Brendan Cleary (Ireland, 1958) at Poetry International (4 poems) ;Audio / video *Brendan Cleary at YouTube *Brendan Cleary interview at Vimeo ;About *Brendan Cleary at Pighog *Brendan Cleary at NorthernIreland.org *[http://www.writeoutloud.net/public/blogentry.php?blogentryid=2855 review of Trees on Bear Road] Category:1958 births Category:Living people Category:People from Carrickfergus Category:Poets from Northern Ireland Category:Alumni of Teesside University Category:Alumni of the University of Sunderland Category:20th-century poets Category:21st-century poets Category:English poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets